t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarascen
Origins Born Abbasid Serkland Sarasceni, an ordinary merchant from Qatar, ended in the epicenter of an unfortunate accident, which ruined his life, completely paralyzing his body. After several attempts to save him, scientists gave up hope and he wouldn't accept his fate, being completely immobile in all his limbs and his heart on a constant support system. After many hospital visits and revisits and in his uncontrollable crying, he expressed he doesn't wish to be a vegetable for the rest of his life and asked to be let go, as his death wouldn't make any difference to the world. He was then taken by D.A.S.K.'s scientists, who had been experimenting on humans for years and have made enormous progress in saving and enhancing people, assuring him that he will be able to stand up again. Being his only option he accepted and unbeknownst to him, his brain was quickly digitized and put into a robotic body, intended for killing. They erased his memory, keeping only the sorrow, the despair, the sadness and started training him to be the killer he is today. Sarascen has been programmed to live under the illusion that his will and consciousness are his own and even though his digitized brain is an exact replica of his own, deep down he's just programmed to follow orders. He has claimed numerous victims, following his programming and orders at D.A.S.K. The Nihon Transgressions Breaking out of his form and realizing he can do more than just follow orders, Sarascen escapes D.A.S.K's grip and began roaming in Japan. He tried to lead a peaceful life, but that doesn't even last a day , as he felt drawn and connected to something or someone. With one goal in mind, to find that link, he soon discovered that the unit he's linked to is Armachillo, who had been decomissioned. Sarascen reactivated and freed Armachillo and the two were soon faced against Akiza, ShadowSlash, Takeshi & Genzo. Although the two retaliated and succeeded in making a ton of damage, they were kept at a local level and eventually defeated by the human martial artists. In a moment of weakness, Takeshi didn't want to destroy this piece of precision engineering and Sarascen managed to escape. Armachillo wasn't destroyed, but was shut down and later on reprogrammed. Death Following ShadowSlash's ascension as the leader of the Order of the Shadows, he found, briefly battled and cut Sarascen in half, damaging his matrix and effectively decomissioning him and claiming his Crimson Orb. Iniyake and Rob retrieved the body of Sarascen. Sarascen is built with extremely high precision by D.A.S.K. with only one intended mission - to kill, therefore his entire body, from beginning to end is his equipment and a long list of deadly weapons and features. Part of his kit is radioactive vision, making him able to see enemies behind obstacles and even focus on their most vulnerable areas. Operating within his chest, giving him endless power and never having to recharge battery is a Crimson Orb. art_sarascen1.jpg|Sarascen Release Art art_sarascen2.jpg|Sarascen Alternative Art early_sarascen1.jpg|Lineart *Fatality prognosis: Imminent. *Lethal analysis: Overloaded. *Humans are a disease. *I'm built for destruction. *You will not be spared! Hero armachillo.png|Armachillo|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Armachillo Hero shadowslash.png|ShadowSlash|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/ShadowSlash Hero rob.png|R.O.B|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Rob Hero iniyake.png|Iniyake|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Iniyake Hero genzo.png|Genzo|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Genzo hero takeshi.png|Takeshi|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Takeshi Hero hypocycloid.png|Hypocycloid|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Hypocycloid Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Robot Category:AI